Idol Syndrom
by Asura.Kagamine1
Summary: Shion Kaito terkena penyakit yang di sebut 'Idol Syndrom', dimana orang yang mengidap penyakit ini akan melakukan apa'pun demi menjadi orang paling nomor 'satu', ia tak segan segan membunuh siapa-pun yang menghalangi nya,,, hingga di suatu saat dia bertemu dengan Gadis yang mengubah gaya hidup nya.../Chapter 5, UPDATE (0) \\
1. Chapter 1

**Idol Syndrom**

**Chapter 1 : pertemuan pertama**

Di tengah-tengah keramaian kota, ada satu orang yang tengah di kerumuni banyak orang-orang yang pasti kita dapat mengetahui bahwa orang itu sangat lah populer.  
Dia memakai syal berwarna Biru tua polos yang sangat cocok dengan warna seragam sekolahnya, Matanya berwarna biru gelap dan Rambutnya berwarna biru sedikit acak-acakan, pria ini bernama 'Shion Kaito'. Ia tengah menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang di lontarkan para fans juga fangirls nya yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya. Semua teriakan ala fangirl Kaito seolah-olah tidak dapat di hentikan kecuali sang rajanya sendiri yg menyuruh rakyatnya untuk diam.  
"ano.. bolehkah kalian memberi ku sedikit jalan untuk bisa pergi ke sekolah?" Tanya Kaito dengan sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman mematikan yg dapat membuat pada fansgirls nya mati bahagia di tempat.  
"B-boleh kok, Shion-sama~/"  
"Kyaaaa, pintu hati ku selalu terbuka untuk Shion-sama~!"  
"Shion-sama maukah kamu temani kami karaoke'an dengan kami setelah pulang sekolah mu nanti?-/-"  
Semua jawaban para fangirl nya banyak yang ngaco' sehingga membuat Kaito menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dengan jari telunjuknya, Namun kaito menjawabnya dengan senyuman mematikan seperti biasannya.  
"Hmm.. tapi aku sedang ada urusan setelah aku pulang sekolah nanti, bagaimana kalau besok?"  
"K-kyaaaaaaa~ b-b-baiklah.. k-kami tidak ke-keberatan!" Jawab ½ fangirl nya dan ½ nya lagi sudah meleleh di tempat.  
Akhirnya Kiku pun melanjutkan perjalanan nya menuju ke sekolah yang sempat terhenti karena harus meladeni para fangirl nya.

~ooOoo~

Kiku memarkirkan sepedah gayungnya di parkiran khusus sepedah dekat dengan kantor guru. Bukankah seorang yang sangat terkenal dapat pergi ke sekolah dengan menaiki mobil mewah atau semacamnya? Tapi tidak untuk Kaito, ia lebih menyukai pergi ke sekolah dengan menaiki sepedah gayung dari pada mobil, entah apa alasannya.. yang pasti hanya Kaito dan tuhanlah yang tahu…  
Seperti dugaan kita sebelumnya, Kaito selalu di sambut para fangirl nya di mana pun ia berada seperti saat ini, para fangirl Kaito tengah berjejer dengan rapi sambil meneriaki namanya, Kaito tersenyum kemenangan karena ia merasa bahwa ialah orang yang selalu pertama di semua bidang apapun, Tapi... senyumannya itu tidak bertahan lama karena mata biru gelap nya yang indah nan tajam(?) itu tidak sengaja menatap seorang gadis berambut Cokelat pendek sebahu, gadis itu tengah membaca sebuah buku pelajaran sambil sesekali ia bersin-bersin —mungkin gadis itu sedang terkena flu—  
entah mengapa rasannya bagaikan di sambar petir ketika seorang Idol yang sangat sangat populer ini di hiraukan oleh seorang gadis yang lebih tertarik dengan sebuah buku di tangannya itu. Kaito pun menghampiri gadis itu sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya, dan…  
'BRAKKK!'  
Ketika Kaito ingin mendekati gadis berkacamata bundar itu.. —yang di ketahui namanya adalah 'Sakine Meiko'—  
Tanpa sengaja Kaito terpeleset oleh kaki nya sendiri hingga membuat jidatnya berbenturan dengan tanah, benturan itu cukup keras sampai-sampai Kaito tak sadarkan diri.

Ruang UKS –

"U-uh… Dimana aku ini..?" Ucap pelan Kaito sambil memegang kepalannya yang sakit akibat terbentur dengan tanah.  
"Kau sekarang berada di ruang UKS" Balas Meiko yang sedang duduk di ujung ranjang tepat di sebelah kanan Kaito.  
"Apa kau yang membawa ku ke tempat ini? Kalau iya, terima kasih banyak.." Kiku menyunggingkan sedikit senyum kecut ke arah Meiko yang sedang sibuk dengan kertas-kertas di tangannya. Kaito melihat ke arah kertas yang di pegang oleh meiko, karena di hantui rasa penasaran dan rasa egoisnya, Kaito tidak mau menanyakan kertas apa itu yang ada di tangannya, Kaito hanya memicingkan mata nya ke arah kertas-kertas tersebut, Tapi aksi nya itu dapat di ketahui oleh Meiko yang memang sedari tadi sudah mengetahuinya sejak awal.  
"Ini adalah kertas hasil ujian kelas 10-1, jika kau penasaran ingin tahu cobalah bertanya" Ketus Meiko dengan dinginnya, Lalu Meiko memberikan beberapa lembar kertas hasil ujian tersebut ke Kaito.  
"Ini hasil ujian mu!"  
"Te-terima kasih…" Kaito mengambil kertas-kertas itu dari tangan Meiko, Setelah ia melihat-lihat ternyata itu adalah hasil ujian di semester 1 dan nilai nya semua kebanyakan 98 dan 99, Lalu Kaito menoleh ke arah meiko sambil bertannya.  
"Kenapa semua hasil ujian di serahkan kepada mu? Bukankah kata kepala sekolah harus di berikan kepada ketua osis? Lalu.. siapa nilai terbesar di kelas 10-1? Dan siapa yang mendapat nilai terbaik di awal tahun ini? Kau.. apa kau mengetahui nya? Bagaimana bisa?!" Kaito mulai sangat sangat di hantui rasa penasaran juga di sekitar pelipis nya mulai mengucurkan keringat dingin, hanya ada satu hal yang ada di pikirannya saat itu…  
'Tidak mungkin gadis yang tidak populer ini menjadi Ketua osis yang sangat di percayai oleh kepala sekolah itu.. tidak.. tidak.. ini tidak boleh terjadi! TIDAK BOLEH! Hanya akulah orang yang boleh menjadi yang teratas! Yang terhebat!' Kaito menunggu jawaban dari meiko, sungguh.. Kaito benar-benar akan membunuh nya jika gadis berkacamata itu akan mengatakan 'Ya! Aku adalah sang Ketua Osis' Kiku menggigit bibir bawahnya dan berharap semoga gadis itu tidak akan mengatakan apa yang ada di fikirannya saat itu…  
Meiko membuka mulutnya dan mulai mengatakan,  
"Aku sebenarnya—…"

.  
To be Countinue..


	2. Chapter 2 : Pembunuhan di ruang Uks

Idol Syndrom  
.

.

.

Chapter 2 update! (/-w-)/  
Thanks to Guest and Lily Kotegawa-san! ^-^  
Review kalian benar2 membuat saya semangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini! \(0w0)/

.

.

.

Chapter 2 : Pembunuhan di ruang UKS

-Meiko POV-  
"Aku sebenarnya—…"

'ZRAACTHH!'

.  
Apa.. Apa yang baru saja terjadi?!  
Shion-san… dia… dia… dia ingin mencoba membunuhku? Tapi kenapa? Aku tidak pernah membuat kesalahan…  
Shion-san… saat ini mata nya benar-benar mengerikan, di tangan kanannya memegang pisau buah yang ada di dekat meja ruang UKS.  
Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi… yang pasti aku harus bisa kabur dari ruangan ini sebelum Shion-san membunuhku!  
"Shion-san.. apa yang kau lakukan?! Apa kau tidak sadar ba—…". Saat aku mencoba untuk membentak nya, tapi tangan kanan Shion-san dengan kesitnya mengarah kan pisau itu tepat di depan leherku sehingga aku hanya diam tidak dapat mengeluarkan kata-kata ku…  
"Apa kamu bilang ?… apa aku tidak sadar ?... pfft.. Bhuahahahaha! YANG TIDAK SADAR SEBENARNYA ITU ADALAH KAMU! KAMU TELAH MENGAMBIL JABATAN SEBAGAI KETUA OSIS YANG SANGAT DI PERCAYAI OLEH KEPALA SEKOLAH!... hah.. hah.. hah..". Aku sedikit tertegun apa yang di katakana Shion-san, ada apa sebenarnya dengan orang- ini? 'mungkin Shion-san salah kira… aku bukan lah ketua osis!' di saat itu hanya ada kalimat itu yang terlintas di fikirannku… aku harus mengatakannya ke Shion-san bahwa dia salah faham…  
"Sh-shion… -san… sepertinya…"  
'ZRAAAAT'

ah! Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yg mengalir di sekitar leherku, ah.. ada darah… darah?! Ada darah segar yang mengalir di sekitar leher ku… 'TIDAK MUNGKIN' …perlahan aku menggerakkan tangan kanan ku untuk memastikan bahwa leher ku baik-baik saja, saat aku menyentuhnya… aku merasakan kalau ada yang robek di sekitar sana… 'TIDAK MUNGKINKAN?' …keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari pelipis menuju ke dagu, mataku membulat sempurna karena shock, dan tubuhku membeku seketika. Aku menoleh ke arah Shion-san.. aku melihat dia tersenyum kemenangan, aku menoleh ke arah kanan ku sekarang dan melihat sebuah pulpen di situ. Saat wajah Shion-san mulai mendekatiku, Tanpa basa-basi lagi aku langsung mengambil pulpen itu dan megarahkannya ke arah tepat di depan mata kanannya,  
'ZLEBBH'  
Pulpen itu sukses menusuk mata kanannya, Shion-san langsung ambruk di tempat sambil berteriak kesakitan dan memegang mata kanannya yang baru saja aku tusuk dengan pulpen itu… 'ini adalah kesempatan untuk aku bisa melarikan diri!' …baru saja aku hendak ingin kabur, kaki ku langsung di cengkran dengan kuat oleh tangan kiri Satsu-san sementara tangan kanannya memegang pisau yang tadi, dan… _akkh.._ aku merasakan pusing, nyeri pada leherku, dan pandangan ku mulai memburam, samar-samar aku melihat Shion-san yang sedang merintih kesakitan, pandangan ku mulai menggelap tapi aku masih bisa mendengar suara Shion-san… "Sh-shion… Shion-san… aku bukanlah ketua osis, melainkan wakil ketua osis… ka-kau salah orang…". 'puk…' pada akhirnya aku menghembuskan nafas terakhir ku di atas ranjang ruang UKS dengan leher ku yang hampir putus karena terkena tebasan pisau itu.  
- Meganeko POV_(end) -

/Bagaimana dengan Kiku?

Oh… Kiku kini tengah berdiri di hadapan Meganeko yang tak bernyawa lagi, Kiku menunjukkan ekspresi poker face…  
"Sepertinnya aku salah bunuh orang, ne?" Ucap Kaito dengan senyuman seperti anak kecil sambil memiringkan kepalannya ke kanan. Kaito menatap jasad Meiko lalu ia memikirkan taktik supaya semua siswa dan juga guru tidak mengetahui bahwa ialah yang telah membunuh Meiko. Tanpa berfikir panjang lagi, Kaito langsung berbaring di lantai sambil memegang mata kanannya itu…  
Tak lama kemudian datanglah segerombolan fangirl Kaito, para guru, dan semua siswa-siswi. Semua orang yang telah sampai di ruang UKS langsung berteriak histeris melihat kematian Meiko, sementara itu… Fangirl kaito menjerit-jerit sambil bersimpuh di lantai ruang UKS ala sinetron alay-alay gitu… -_-''  
"Permisi! Saya mau lewat!.." Ujar pak kepala sekolah.  
"Pak Kepsek!, cepat panggil ambulans dan polisi!" Perintah Luka-sensei selaku wali kelas 10-1(Kaito dan Meiko satu kelas di 10-1).  
"Baik!" pip..pip..pip…  
"Halo… Rumah sakit…-

-beberapa menit kemudian-

'TINUNINUNINUNINU'(ceritannya suara ambulans)  
'Bremm..Brem..'  
_"tes..tes..123..perhatian kepada semua murid juga para guru, kami minta semuannya tenang! Kami para polisi akan mengurus semuannya! Karena terjadi kecelakaan di sekolah ini, Pihak sekolah dan polisi akan menutup sekolah ini selama 2 minggu… semua warga sekolah boleh pulang ke rumah masing-masing… Terima kasih!"_  
_(satu minggu kemudian setelah kejadian pembunuhan di ruang UKS, Jasad Meiko yang telah di kuburkan, Kaito yang telah keluar dari Rumah Sakit dan Penyelidikan kasus pembunuhan masih menjadi tanda Tanya bagi para polisi…)_

"A-aww… Ck! Kussoh… gara-gara gadis sialan itu, mata ku jadi begini!" Saat ini Kaito tengah berada di kamarnya dan sedang menatap mata kanannya yang ia tutupi dengan penutup mata berwarna putih supaya ia tidak malu ketika sedang berada di luar rumahnya/berjumpa dengan para fangirlnya. Saat kaito sedang memperhatikan wajah nya itu, tiba-tiba sepintas kata-kata terakhir Meiko lewat di fikirannya _'Sh-shion… Shion-san… aku bukanlah ketua osis, melainkan wakil ketua osis… ka-kau salah orang…' …_mungkin yang menjadikan Kiku kebingungan saat ini adalah.. _Kalau bukan dia lalu siapa sebenarnya Ketua osis yang asli_… Memang cara yang mudah untuk mengetahuinnya adalah bertanya langsung pada orang nya, hanya saja Sang ketua osis itu di juluki sebagai 'Ketua hantu' kenapa ia di juluki demikian? Itu semua karena ia orang yang jarang terlihat atau orang yang sangat jarang keluar dari ruangan pribadinnya, kecuali saat ada ujian di kelasnya. Maka dari itu hanya beberapa orang pernah melihatnya…  
"Sepertinnya ini menarik… khu..khu..khu.." Tawa sinis Kaito ke arah depan cerminnya.  
- TBC -

.

. 


	3. Chapter 3

Idol Syndrom

.

.

.  
Terima Kasih kepada RukmawatiHM39 (/OwO)/  
Review anda, sangat menyemangati saya! \(0w0)/

.

.  
Chapter 3 !

SMA VocaCrypton(?)…

└ SMA VocaCrypton Adalah Sekolah yang sangat terkenal di kota ini, mulai dari Taman Kanak-kanak sampai Perguruan tinggi sudah ada di sekolah ini. SMA Cry terdiri dari kelas A sampai kelas D, Kelas A adalah kelas yang kebanyakan dari orang-orang terkenal seperti Idol, model, Penyanyi, Artis, dll. Kelas B adalah kelas yang hampir seluruh nya orang-orang kaya, dll. Kelas C adalah kelas yang murid-murid nya berasal dari keluarga sederhana, dan yang terakhir… Kelas D, kelas yang terakhir ini di khusus kan untuk para murid yang tidak mampu, miskin, dst. ┘

~~~oooo~~~

Beberapa hari setelah kasus pembunuhan di ruang UKS itu, Kaito di panggil oleh polisi dan menghadap ke kepala sekolah, entah bagaimana Kaito bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan mereka tanpa di curigai sedikit pun oleh mereka. Setelah semua introgasi selesai, Kaito di perboleh kan pulang ke-rumah nya, Kaito mengambil sepeda gayung-nya yang ia taruh di belakang sekolah dekat dengan Gedung Olahraga bertingkat 2, saat ingin mengambil sepedah... tiba-tiba angin datang menerpa wajah nya dan saat detik itu pula Kaito menangkap sosok seorang gadis berambut toska twintaiL sedang memerhatikannya dari jendela lantai 2 gedung olahraga, gadis itu men-death glare kaito sambil tersenyum licik dan mengatakan "Ba…Ka…i…to…". Kaito terkejut… Rasanya kaito pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu… dulu.. ketika dia…

-flashback ON—

"Nee… Bakaito, Coba lihat ini" seru gadis kecil berambut tosca di ikat twintail dengan pita putih sama dengan baju dress nya yang berwarna putih, baru saja memetik bunga dan mencoba memberitahu temannya yang tengah memunggungi nya sedari tadi. Orang yang gadis itu sebut 'Bakaito' tak mengubris nya sedikit pun, ia tengah sibuk dengan apa yang sedang ia kerjakan. Karena panggilan gadis itu di hirau-kan, Gadis kecil itu mengerutkan alis sambil mengembungkan pipi-nya (silahkan membayangkan betapa kawaii nya ini mahluk/?). Gadis kecil ini pun menarik syal milik 'Bakaito' tetapi tetap saja si 'Bakaito' menghiraukan-nya, gadis itu tetap menarik syal-nya dengan sekuat tenaga sampai… sampai gadis itu terjatuh dan sang gadis kecil pun mulai berfikir "apa… apa aku sudah jadi anak nakal dan kaito engga mau main lagi sama aku?"… hiks… Gadis itu mulai menangis, air mata nya mengalir dari kelopak mata nya yang indah menuju dagu mungil nya. Kaito menyadari hal itu dan segera berjalan ke arah gadis kecil, kaito menaruh sesuatu di atas kepala gadis kecil dan mengusap air mata gadis kecil dengan tangan kanan nya. "Apa ini…?" Tanya gadis kecil di sela-sela tangisan-nya… "Ini adalah hadiah untuk mu, sebuah rangkaian bunga" balas kaito. Gadis kecil tersenyum dan menarik tangan 'Bakaito' mengajak nya pergi ke taman bermain, Letak taman berada di seberang jalan, gadis kecil terus menarik tangan-nya sampai gadis kecil itu tak menyadari ada Truck lewat dan…

\~~FlashBack OFF~~/

- Kaito POV –

Gelap… ini gelap… hey! Di mana cahaya nya? Hey! Kenapa tidak ada yang mendengarkan aku?... ah.. ada cahaya… tidak, cahaya ini terlalu terang…

"u-uh… di mana aku… tunggu dulu, ini kan… Kamar ku, bukan-nya seharusnya aku berada di sekolah?", saat aku sadar ternyata aku sudah berada di kamar ku, apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi? Aku mencoba melihat sekeliling ku… "ini memang benar kamar ku, tapi siapa yang membawa ku kemari?" …aku mencoba mengingat kejadian-kejadian sebelum aku tak sadarkan diri, dan seingat ku… Tidak! Aku tidak bisa mengingat apa-pun! Kusso!, aku menurunkan kaki ku berniat menuju dapur dan mengambil segelas air untuk menenang kan fikiran ku, sebelum aku memegang ganggang pintu, aku melihat ada sepucuk surat yang tengah di selip-kan di antaranya, aku mengambil itu dan membaca nya…

_Aku yakin kau pasti tak ingat kejadian  
Yang telah menimpa mu sebelum kau pingsan…  
mungkin karena aku memukul tengkuk mu  
terlalu keras, tapi ada satu hal  
yang harus kamu ketahui!  
…_

Haaah? Aku tidak bisa baca kalimat terakhir nya, pada bagian kalimat terakhirnya terkena air dan menbuat nya luntur, Cih!  
Tapi… rasanya aku pernah bertemu dengan gadis Tosca itu…

Yah, kurasa ini saat nya untuk pengobatan mataku, aku tak bisa nyaman dengan memiliki mata satu, aku akan menghubungi _Kiyoteru_ untuk segera mempercepat pencarian orang yang mau men-donor kan mata nya untuk ku…

'Drrrt'

Aku rasa ada telefon masuk, setelah ku pastikan ternyata itu dari Kiyoteru.

"Hmm? Ada apa? Apa kau sudah temukan pendonor mata untuk ku?"  
"ya, aku sudah menemukan nya, mata nya sungguh indah! Kau pasti akan menyukai nya"  
"Benar kah? Aku sudah tak sabar…"

- Normal PoV –

Kiyoteru menutup telfon nya… tersenyum… ia tersenyum… ia benar-benar tersenyum licik, kini Kiyoteru tengah melihat orang yang ada di hadapan nya dengan tatapan …merendah-kan…

"mungkin ini akan menjadi hari terakhir mu untuk bisa melihat dunia karena teman ku mengingin kan mata indah mu! Tapi karena aku butuh 'kelinci' untuk percobaan ku… kau adalah orang yang pas untuk menjadi 'kelinci' percobaan ku! Hahahahaha! Jadi… apa ada kata terakhir?… nee, gakupo-san?"…

.

.

.

.

To be continue…


	4. Chapter 4

**Idol Syndrom**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Terima kasih yang sudah nge-review :3  
●Inary : tantan, lu kan udah baca fic ku di duta, vroh :v  
masa udah lupa :v :v_

●_RukmawatiHM39 : update kilat? Apa itu ya? Saya baru denger :'3_

●_Aikawa Katsushika : iya, itu salah nulis saya XD 'kiku' itu seharus nya 'kaito' XD_

●_CelestyaRegalyana : ini sudah lanjut! XD_

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4!

— Gakupo PoV—

Aku sedang bersiap-siap pergi ke Toko untuk membeli beberapa bahan pangan selama 1 bulan, kalian tahu? Beberapa makanan yang ber-Vitamin, ternyata Sayur TERONG lah yang paling banyak mengandung vitamin! Di mulai dari vitamin A sampai Z(?) sungguh… aku sungguh terharu memikir-kan nya TTvTT… 

Sudah lah, kenapa jadi ngomongin terong sih? Tapi emang ada bagus nya kalau kita meng-konsumsi Sayur Terong, apa lagi kalau kita tambah beberapa bumbu— STOP! JANGAN NGOMONGIN TERONG LAGI AH!... …hmm… memang sih terong it— ARGGH! MOU! AKU TIDAK BISA MENG-KONTROL NAFSU KU TERHADAP TERONG-SAMA!

omong-omong… hanya perasaan ku saja atau bukan, yang pasti sejak aku masuk toko ini semua orang melihat ku dengan pandangan… err… _'ada apa dengan orang itu?' 'kenapa orang itu diam di depan pintu masuk hampir selama 20 menit?'_ …yaa bisa di perkirakan seperti itu lah,

… 'kenapa…  
… orang itu…  
… diam di…  
… depan pintu …  
… masuk… selama…

20… menit…

…

Pintu… masuk…

Pintu…

.

.

HEEEEEEEEEE?! Pantas saja orang-orang melihat ku dengan tatapan 'aneh' ternyata… Ternyata aku menghalangi pintu masuk dengan tubuh ku yang besar ini! Malu nya aku…(/_\)

Haaaaah! Sudah lah aku akan cepat menyelesaikan ini, dan cepat-cepat pulang! Aku yakin sekarang wajah ku sudah merah padam! (3)  
- skip –

Setelah aku memakirkan kendaraan ku, aku langsung menuju rumah ku, sebelum itu aku melihat Kiyoteru di sebrang jalan sedang berbincang-bincang dengan si… Kaito… Rival-ku, dari kecil kaito adalah rival ku, kami saling berlomba dalam satu hal, tetapi tetap saja kaito yang menang dan itu sungguh membuat ku jengkel terhadap nya, sudahlah aku abaikan saja mereka.

Baru saja aku mau membalikkan badan, ada tangan yang menepuk pundak ku, dan saat aku lihat itu ternyata adalah tangan Kiyoteru, bikin kaget aja.

Normal PoV -

"Ah! Ternyata kau Kiyoteru-chan, ku kira ada Sadako numpang nanya di mana ada tukang servis televisi" ucap Gakupo dengan polos nya, Kiyoteru yang mendengar jawaban gakupo seperti itu… Kiyoteru merasa ada perapatan muncul di sekitar kepala nya . "Gakupo-san…" "hmm?"gakupo masih bersikap seperti anak polos. Kiyoteru memasukkan tangan kanannya ke-dalam saku celana nya dan mengeluarkan… dua buah tiket nonton D-terong man di bioskop2, gakupo melihat 2 tiket itu dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Gakupo-san, apa kau mau ini?—" ucap Kiyoteru sambil mengipas-ngipas kan 2 tiket itu di depan wajah tamvan gakupo :v, "A-Aku Mau!, aku akan melakukan apa saja demi tiket nonton D-terong man-Sama!" Teriak gakupo dengan tidak sabaran dan tak lupa dengan efek bling-bling di belakang gakupo sebagai background nya. "huuh, sudah aku bilang kau harus mendengarkan perkataan orang sampai selesai. …_tapi itu membuat rencana ku semakin mudah!_" kiyoteru sengaja mengecilkan suara di akhir kalimat nya, "hee? Kiyoteru kau bilang apa?" "ah tidak, bukan apa-apa! Ini tiket sekarang menjadi milikmu, tapi kau harus ikut ke Labolatorium yang biasa aku gunakan untuk mencari eksperimen, gimana?" "dengan senang hati! XD" Kiyoteru tersenyum mendengar ucapan gakupo yang seperti anak-anak yang sangat polos. 'aku ingin tau bagaimana reaksi mu setelah tau bahwa Gakupo rival mu menjadi bahan percobaan ku, mungkin ini akan menjadi cerita yang menarik' pikir Kiyoteru sambil membayangkan hal apa yang terjadi di hari selanjut nya, Rencana kiyoteru benar-benar berjalan lancar hari ini. "Kaito… aku akan membalas kan dendam saudara ku yang telah terjadi 'insiden' di saat kau dan saudara ku masih ber-umur 5 tahun, itu adalah kejadian yang tidak bisa aku terima… kenyataan yang … menyakit kan…" gumam Kiyoteru…

"Saudara tiri ku…"

.

.

.

TBC

#Chapter selanjut nya adalah chapter yang berdarah-darah 0w0#


	5. Chapter 5 : Operasi yang Gagal

**Idol Syndrom**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Terima kasih yang sudah nge-review :3  
RukmawatiHM39 : terima kasih atas info-nya XD wah, kayak-nya saya Kudet nih, sampe ngga tau apa itu 'update kilat' X'D  
Himekawa Kagetsu : Coba googling aja, pasti ketemu XD_

.

.

.

**Warning! : Diharap-kan saat membaca ch.5 ini, anda sedang sendirian, anda harus kuat saat membaca adegan berdarah-darah ini, jika tidak kuat —harap jangan membaca nya! Satu lagi, apabila anda bermimpi buruk tentang ini, jangan salah kan saya(jujur,ane bikin cerita ini sampe kebawa mimpi :'v) **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Udah di peringati lho ya…!**

.

Yosh! Chapter 5!

**.**

-Normal PoV-

Kiyoteru membuka pintu ruang Lab nya, dan segera menyuruh Gakupo untuk merebahkan diri nya di atas ranjang yang khusus di buatkan oleh Kiyoteru. Gakupo hanya menurut dan segera merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata-kata, Kiyoteru mengambil jarum suntik dan menyuntikkan-nya di tangan kanan gakupo, perlahan gakupo mulai kehilangan kesadaran dan akhirnya dia pun tertidur —jarum suntik itu sudah di masukkan obat tidur oleh Kiyoteru—

Setelah itu Kiyoteru mengambil ke dua sarung tangan yang biasa di gunakan saat ber-operasi. Kiyoteru mengambil gunting dan pisau kecil yang berada di meja dekat jendela, Kiyoteru pun berjalan ke sana dan mengambil pisau tersebut lalu berbalik… Saat Kiyoteru berbalik, jendela itu tiba tiba terbuka dan menghempuskan angin sore yang dingin… dan di sana ter-lihat seorang gadis berambut Tosca twintail memakai seragam sekolah tengah berdiri tegak sambil menatap Kiyoteru dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, Gadis itu berjalan dengan pelan ke arah Kiyoteru.

"Ada apa? Apa salah satu mesin mu ada yang rusak?" Tanya Kiyoteru dengan lembut.  
"ada yang salah dengan penglihatan ku, aku bahkan tidak bisa membedakan manusia-manusia lain, di penglihatan ku semua nya terlihat sama, mungkin sudah saat nya untuk di perbaiki _desu!_" Jawab gadis itu tetap dengan ekspresi yang sama, Kiyoteru hanya tersenyum dan menyuruh gadis itu masuk.

"Miku-chan, kau tunggu saja di situ(ruang tamu)" Kiyoteru mengacungkan jari telunjuk-nya sambil tersenyum dan menuangkan **oli** ke dalam gelas.  
"aku masih ada urusan di ruang Lab-ku, ku harap Miku-chan mau menunggu ku disini" Ujar Kiyoteru sambil berjalan memunggungi Gadis itu yang kita ketahui bernama Miku—Hatsune Miku CV01—

.  
.

Tunggu dulu…

Mesin yg rusak?…

Harus di perbaiki?...

Meminum Oli?...

CV01?...

Hahaha, seperti kalian ketahui gadis ini bernama 'Hatsune Miku CV01' yang berarti dia bukan Manusia melainkan sebuah ROBOT, mungkin kalian akan bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi… kita bisa bertanya pada Kiyoteru nanti, karena sekarang Kiyoteru sedang ada urusan dengan Gakupo.

Ruang Labolatorium Kiyoteru –

'blam' Kiyoteru menutup pintu ruang Lab nya dan bersandar di balik pintu sambil tersenyum kecut,… baiklah! Sekarang saat nya aku melaksanakan tugas-ku yang sekarang, Ku harap Miku-chan tidak lama menunggu ku.

Kiyoteru mengambil alat pencapit(entah apa yang kalian sebut di daerah masing-masing._.) dan mengambil gunting. Kiyoteru membuka mata kanan gakupo, lalu dengan tangan kanan Kiyoteru, Kiyoteru mencapit mata Gakupo dengan menekan-nya sedikit hingga mata kanan Gakupo mengeluarkan darah dan Kiyoteru-pun berusaha menarik nya sampai urat-urat pada mata Gakupo keluar.

"A-akh!..." Suara Gakupo terdengar dengan pelan tapi terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Kiyoteru.

Kiyoteru terkejut dan saat terkejut tanpa sengaja Kiyoteru menarik dengan keras tangan kiri nya yang sedang memegang mata kanan Gakupo.

Darah bercucuran di mana-mana dan bola mata Gakupo telah copot dari tempat nya, sekarang bola mata itu berada di tepat di bawah ranjang yang di tiduri oleh Gakupo.

Gakupo mengerang kesakitan sambil memegang mata kanan nya, sakit… memang benar-benar sakit saking kesakitan nya Gakupo, Gakupo bahkan sampai guling-guling ke kanan ke kiri dan akhirnya ia terjatuh dari ranjang, darah ari mata nya keluar tanpa berhenti, Gakupo terus berteriak kesakitan.

Kiyoteru yang sedari tadi bengong karena masih terkejut akhirnya dia sadar dari lamunan nya dan langsung mengambil suntikan pembius (bener kan?._.)

Kiyoteru mengambil suntikan pembius di dalam laci lemari di sebelah ranjang atau lebih tepat nya di sebelah Gakupo saat jatuh itu. Kiyoteru pun berdiri lalu menaiki ranjang dan mengambil suntikan itu di dalam lemari, Tapi tanpa sengaja lengan Kiyoteru tersenggol kepala Gakupo. Gakupo yang menyadari hal itu langsung saja menarik lengan Kiyoteru ke arah lantai dan men-jeduk-kan kepala Kiyoteru ke lantai dengan keras hingga mengeluarkan darah.

"AAAARGHHH!" Teriak Kiyoteru, teriakan Kiyoteru sangat keras hingga terdengar sampai telinga Miku, Miku yang mendengar itu kaget dan langsung berlari menuju Ruang Lab Kiyoteru, dan di sana-lah Miku melihat pemandangan yang begitu mengejut kan.

Ia melihat Kiyoteru yang kepala nya berdarah sementara kaki nya berada di atas ranjang, dan juga ada orang yang Miku ingat… 'Menurut data ku, kalau tidak salah orang itu bernama Kamui Gakupo' Pikir miku… keadaan Gakupo tak kalah mengejut kan dari Kiyoteru, Gakupo tengah meringkuk di lantai yang ber-tebaran darah di mana-mana sambil memegang mata kanan nya yang mengeluar kan darah juga terus menerus berteriak-teriak histeris di samping itu Miku tak sengaja melihat sebuah bola… 'itu seperti bola mata, atau… memang itu sebuah bola mata?' pikir Miku dan mulai mengakses pencarian di mata dan otak nya, Tapi miku lupa kalau mata nya sedang rusak dan harus di perbaiki segera dan…

'ckiit…' 'buuhs!' tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan kecil, Kiyoteru menoleh ke arah pintu masuk Ruang Lab nya dan Ia menemukan Miku robot yang ia buat sedemikian rupa dengan saudara tiri nya mengeluarkan asap di sekitar kepala nya.

Mata Kiyoteru membulat sempurna, di hati nya saat ini sedang bercampur aduk antara takut dan sedih, Takut… takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Miku dan sedih… sedih karena Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Dalam kejadian seperti itu, tu membuat Kiyoteru merasa _déjà vu_… Saat ia dan Miku masih bisa hidup bersama, bermain bersama, tak ada yang menganggu kehidupan damai antara sepasang saudara tiri ini… di tengah-tengah _déjà vu_ Kiyoteru, Kiyoteru langsung saja mengambil Jarum suntik pembius itu dan mengarah kan nya ke Gakupo, tapi saat itu posisi Gakupo… kepala nya menghadap ke arah Kiyoteru sehingga saat Kiyoteru menusuk kan Jarum suntik itu, bagian yang terkena jarum suntik itu adalah Mata Bagian kiri Gakupo.

"GYAAAAARGHH! SIALAN KAU KIYOTERU— ARRGHH!" Teriak kesakitan Gakupo, gakupo tak bisa diam saja sementara tubuh nya guling-guling ke kiri dan ke kanan, Kaki nya menendang nendang apa saja yang ada di sana, sampai kaki Gakupo menendang meja kecil yang berisi peralatan ber operasi, peralatan ber operasi itu ber isi benda-benda tajam… jatuh… benda-beda tajam itu jatuh ke arah Miku dan mengenai tubuh Miku.

Kaito PoV –

Akh! Kenapa ini? Persaan ku tiba-tiba tidak enak, ada apa ini?

Aku akan keluar untuk memastikan tidak ada hal-hal buruk yang terjadi.

Setelah aku mengambil jaket dan Syal ku aku langsung keluar rumah tanpa sepedah gayung ku, aku lari terburu-buru, aku tidak memerhatikan jalan saat aku berlari hingga aku sadar ada mobil mengarah ke tempat aku berdiri.

"Tiiiiiiin!"

'BRUKH!'

"Shimatta…"

.

.

To be Continue \ =v /

.

.

.

Hehehe… chapter 5 ini saya sengaja buat panjang(ngga juga sih) soal nya bentar lagi mau Lebaran! \(w)/  
tanggal 27 besok saya Mudik (/ow)/  
Jadi, untuk beberapa minggu ke depan saya tidak bisa lanjut ke chapter 6 /(TTwTT)\ #Lebay

Yosh! Minna~ selamat Lebaran yak! 3


End file.
